The invention relates to a table suitable for writing and drawing, and preferably a student work table. Such a table may have an upward folding or hinged work surface and a storage compartment located thereunder. Such tables which are known from German Petty Pat. Nos. 7 125 191 and 7 125 192, Disclosure Document No. 2 253 389 as well as the Accepted Patent Document No. 2 132 626, have a work surface which is pivotably mounted at the rear edge remote from the user and can be raised into a position providing access to the storage compartment located thereunder and intended for writing instruments and the like. Moreover, this pivotable mounting is intended to provide an inclined surface for certain work with the work surface inclined from its horizontal position by lowering the front edge.